Game Events - 2010
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Online Forums! To look back at events from 2009, check out Game Events - 2009 Calling All Testers! Attention Testers! Have you noticed the wave of new cannon turrets going up? We've heard that the Navy will pay you handsomely to test out their new cannons to fight off approaching bandits. Why? They're too afraid to test the cannons themselves, of course! So you're not only allowed inside these Navy forts, you're actually wanted! If you have access to Test, log in now to take advantage and start testing these shiny, powerful new cannons. Make sure to test: *Cannon Defense on all main islands - Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego *Multiplayer functionality - Play with others or by yourself *Test out different cannon ammo on bandit ships *Defeat as many bandit waves as possible to beat the game What is the Navy Hiding... For some time now we Pirates have able to carry out our business with ease, due mostly to the incompetence and laziness of the Navy. But that might be changing. Many good Pirates have noticed a sudden increase of new Navy flags. No one knows what these flags mean however, since it's the Navy, we can't help but assume the worst. Our spies can only tell us that the Navy forts have been doing some construction. All of the movement and building takes place at night and, certain areas are cloaked and heavily guarded. But this we do know - it appears to be defensive and could mean the end of safe approaches to the islands. Is the Navy getting more aggressive? Do they have a new, secret weapon to fire on us? What do you think? New Leaderboards are LIVE! We've redesigned and updated the look of the Pirates Leaderboards. Check them out today! We've made it easier to see which Pirates are leading the way in the Caribbean. The leaderboards show the highest standing Pirates in several different categories like: *Overall Notoriety *Enemies Defeated *Ships Sunk *Blackjack hands won *Poker hands won *PvP Wins These are just a few examples of what you'll find. Log in and compare your own standing against your friends, fellow guild members or against all the Pirates in the Caribbean. It may just be what inspires you to improve your accomplishments and finish your journey to becoming ... the most Notorious Pirate in all the Caribbean! NOTE: The leaderboards are updated every 24 hours. In some cases your search will not return any results because there are no current stats for that category. Please try changing the Category, View or Sort fields. Father's Day with Xavier Hench and Old Soot Father's Day is upon us, mates! Time to team up with Dad and get into the action. Join the Marceline Guild's Xavier Hench and his Uncle Old Soot for some fatherly fun. Yes, we know that Sooty is a ghost, but since he was Xavier's uncle in life, they remain close. Old Sooty was like the father Xavier never had. Sooty was also an expert cannoner and who taught Xavier everything he knows. So get in the game for this cannon-shooting-enemy-fighting-fun-loving event. And bring your Dad.... unless he be a landlubber! *Date: June 19 & 20 *Time: 2:00PM - 3:00PM Pacific Standard Time & 5:00PM - 6:00PM Pacific Standard Time (All times are Pacific Standard Time/Los Angeles) *Place: Tortuga and Port Royal docks Father's Day Quest June 15, 2010 Every year Captain Jack Sparrow seems to misplace his dear ole Dad. You can help find him however. Just visit Jack in the Rowdy Rooster Tavern on Port Royal and he'll give you the details. Crew up with your friends to find the old scallywag and you'll get Double Reputation points for helping! *What: Father's Day Quest *When: June 16 to June 22 *Where: Rowdy Rooster Tavern - Port Royal *Who: Basic and Unlimited Players Guild Spotlight June 9th - June 30th Think your Guild is the most legendary band of Pirates to ever sail the Caribbean? Everyone does. Now you can prove it and, distinguish yourselves from other Caribbean Pirate Guilds. From June 9th to the end of the month, the Pirates Online team will be hearing from you - which Guild deserves the coveted, "Spotlight". Does your Guild honor the Pirates Code and help young Pirates everywhere? Is your Guild notorious for defeating strong enemies like Jolly Roger and the EITC? Tell us what makes your Guild so special! Email us at memberservices@piratesonline.com, and be sure to put, "Guild Spotlight" in the subject line. We'll announce the winning Guild right here on the website so start submitting your votes today! Give us more game content for crying out loud disney Savvy Swashbucklers Announced! Savvy Swashbucklers Announced! June 04, 2010 Thanks to everyone who voted for their favorite Savvy Swashbuckler! We were glad to see a huge response from our passionate community of Pirates. While there were many worthy Swashbucklers nominated, only a few managed to snag the title of "Savvy Swashbuckler". Here are April's winners: ANNA FIREFURY Anna Firefury is one of the sweetest and funniest Pirates in the Caribbean. But she's also a valiant fighter. During an Undead invasion, the fearless Anna flexed right in front of Jolly Roger himself just before firing the shot that sent his army reeling! Known for her unwavering devotion to fellow Pirates, Anna has risked her own neck many times to save the lives of her crew mates. During a battle in the Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta, Anna noticed one of her crew mates was close to defeat. Disregarding her own safety, she rushed to her crew mate's side and finished off the enemy by using her last throwing Dagger! While Anna's adventures take her all over the Caribbean, she prefers to spend her time in Padres del Fuego. That's where you can find her, if you ever want to go plundering with this Savvy Swashbuckler. SHADOW DIAMOND Shadow Diamond is known as a great leader among her guild mates. As one of the officers in the guild, Untamed Chaos, Shadow likes to take charge in difficult situations and helps resolve any disputes happening around her. Her sea battle skills are impressive as well - Shadow has been known to sink a Navy Monarch with one strategic broadside! Her weapon of choice is the Voodoo Staff and once she's armed with it, she's practically unstoppable! Respectful towards every Pirate she meets, Shadow Diamond can be found on Tortuga. If anyone ever needs a strong Pirate with expert Voodoo Staff skills during a Jolly Roger invasion, Shadow Diamond is the kind of Pirate you want by your side! MARLA Marla belongs to the guild, "You Die, We Live", and is famous for being one of the friendliest Pirates in all the islands. Marla makes it her mission to help new Pirates through their adventures in the Caribbean. Also known as a fierce fighter, Marla does not shy away from danger. In fact, she goes looking for it! Marla sails to some of the most dangerous and toughest islands in the Caribbean like Isla Cangrejos looking for some Undead to use for target practice. She also carries a full supply of health tonics to help out other Pirates during battles. She even has a flair for fashion that rivals GM Catherine Harcourt's style! Marla can be found sporting the latest fashion in the Caribbean whether it's a new hairstyle, jewelry or a new pair of boots, Marla always looks her best while taking on the evil scourges of the Caribbean. IGOR GREYBEARD Don't let Igor Greybeard's looks fool you. While he might look like the rowdiest Pirate around, he is also one of the most hardworking Pirates you'll ever meet in the Caribbean. He is a Pirate who upholds the Pirate's Code and always has a kind word or a helping hand for everyone. Whether you are a new Pirate or a seasoned one, if you need help, Igor Greybeard is your man. Igor who is an officer in the Honorable Mates Guild, can usually be found on Padres del Fuego. JEREMIAH WILDKIDD A member of The 8 Pirate Lords Guild, Jeremiah Wildkidd is a Pirate who shows the true meaning of loyalty. He never betrays a fellow Pirate and is ready and willing to help anyone at the drop of a hat. His motto is, "Don't give up. It doesn't matter if you get defeated, hold your head high!" We couldn't agree more with Jeremiah. That's a wise motto to live by especially in the Caribbean where danger lurks around every corner. If you want to find Jeremiah Wildkidd, keep a weathered eye out. You never know when you'll run into him. Let's tip our hats and give a mighty "Yo Ho Ho!" salute to our Savvy Swashbucklers. Remember, if your favorite Pirate didn't win this time, not to worry. Keep trying. And keep an eye out for news of our next Savvy Swashbuckler! Shipwrights Need Your Help! Ever since the EITC launched their Expedition Fleets, Darby Drydock and his fellow shipwrights have been overwhelmed with repairing destroyed ships. In order to speed up repairs, the shipwrights decided to teach others the essentials of ship repair. The lost art of ship repairs is being revived, and you can learn it today! To get started, find a ship repairing table near any shipwright and start hammering away! You can also help repair ships while at sea. Whether it be sawing planks, hammering nails or scraping barnacles off the bottom of a ship, help fix Pirate ships for fun and profit! That's right, you can actually get paid to help repair other Pirates' damaged vessels, both on land and sea. You can now also repair ships while the captain of the ship is at the wheel. Get busy mates, plenty o' ships need fixing! Game Tip: Repair your ship faster with friends, guildmates and crews at sea. Potion Brewing! If you've ever wanted to brew your own potions, now you can. That's right! Confuse your enemies and amuse your friends with the amazing new potions recently brought to the islands by the Caribbean's own, Sandra Tew. There are potions for almost anything. Boost your speed with Swift Foot and run like the wind or break wind with the Flatulent Fizz! Brewing your own potions is really easy. Visit a gypsy on any island and select the potion recipe you want. Then start combining the ingredients to create the potion. Try 'em out today! Release Notes - May 14, 2010 *Ship Repair games available at main island shipwrights. Complete all five to earn gold or to repair your ship at sea. *Potion Brewing available at main island gypsy carts. Dozens of fun and helpful potions can be created. *Grape Shot cannon ammo now damages ships and slows repair efforts. *Pirates can repair while the captain is at the wheel. *Fixed female head/neck model glitches. *Fixed several quest guidance bugs. *Cheat cards are chosen from the Sea Chest Card page during poker games. *Added mini-maps to several jungle and swamp areas. *Added New Loading Screens. *Fixed French and Spanish hats on female pirates. *Fixed a bug where spade cheat cards were not dropping. Captain Walter Has Gone Missing... May 13, 2010 A few weeks back, Captain Walter vanished. Since then the Marceline Guild has been searching tirelessly for their beloved leader. Recently, Sandra Tew started having visions about the good captain. Her visions have led the Marceline Pirates to believe that Captain Ezekiel Rott is behind Captain Walter's disappearance. Rumor has it that Captain Rott bears a long time grudge against Captain Walter and vowed to settle the score one day. Trusting Sandra's visions, the Marceline Guild plans to interrogate Captain Ezekiel Rott. Help the Marceline Guild find the vile Captain Rott to learn the truth about where Captain Walter may be! *What: Help the Marceline Guild find Captain Rott to learn the truth about Captain Walter's whereabouts. *When: Saturday, May 15 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. Sunday, May 16 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. (All times are Pacific/ Los Angeles.) *Where: Find the Marceline Guild on the docks of Cuba. *The Details: You'll know the Marceline Guild by the flaming skull logo above their heads. Mystery of Rat's Nest May 07, 2010 Captain Ezekiel Rott of the Casa de Muertos guild has forever plagued the Caribbean with his sinister presence. Pirates know that as a sworn servant of Jolly Roger's, Rott is usually behind many of the villainous acts that happen all over the islands. No one really knows much about Captain Rott's role in that shell of a town on Tortuga called, 'Rat's Nest'. But our very own Marceline guild is aware of Rott's shady dealings - the very dealings that led to the cursing of Rat's Nest! Find the Marceline guild and discover the dreadful secret Captain Ezekiel Rott has fought to keep quiet. What: Learn all about Captain Ezekiel Rott's dark deeds and the mystery of Rat's Nest! When: Saturday, May 8 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. Sunday, May 9 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. (All times are Pacific/ Los Angeles.) Where: Find the Marceline guild on the docks of Tortuga. Mother's Day Tattoos May 04, 2010 Show that special lady you care by getting a tattoo about Mom! From Tuesday, May 4 to Sunday, May 11, a variety of Mother's Day designs are available at all Tattoo Parlors for a limited time. Wear it proudly for dear ol' Mum! Mysterious Sightings Mysterious Sightings April 23, 2010 Recently, there have been rumors in the Caribbean about some strange sightings. All the islands are filled with chatter but no one seems to know what's really going on. So what's the buzz all about? Read the rumors below and see if you can figure out the mystery. Darby's Secret During one of their trips to Darby Drydock, the Port Royal shipwright, many Pirates noticed an odd sight - some makeshift tables set up near his shop. Usually, Darby is not the secretive type but whenever Pirates asked him about the tables he would change the topic immediately and start rambling on about his Aunt Edith's belching problem. Now, Darby's embarrassing family secrets aside, we're pretty curious to know what these new tables are for. What do you Pirates think? What on earth could Darby be planning to do with them? Lost Journal ''' Speaking of strange happenings in the Caribbean, Sandra Tew was recently seen talking to Fabiola, one of the gypsies on Tortuga. They seemed to be having a very secretive, intense conversation. The Pirate who witnessed this meeting said Sandra then showed Fabiola something in her hand. Whatever Sandra was holding made Fabiola's face turn completely pale - just as if she was seeing the ghost of El Patron himself! Shortly after that, Sandra rushed off and sailed back to Cuba. In her haste, Sandra dropped a piece of parchment on the docks. The parchment had some mysterious symbols and writing on it. We are completely baffled about what it could mean. Take a look and tell us what you think. We hope it's something good... and not an evil omen. El Patron's Lost Weapons Unveiled! El Patron's Lost Weapons Unveiled! April 21, 2010 With the discovery of El Patron's Lost Weapons, Pirates all over the Caribbean are wondering about the mysterious origins of these legendary weapons. Fortunately, after witnessing the gruesome battle between Beckett and Jolly Roger on Raven Cove, the Marceline Guild now has inside knowledge about the weapons' true history. Join the GM's as they explain the origins of El Patron's weapons and details of the epic battle that changed the Caribbean forever! *What: Discovery of El Patron's Lost Weapons! *When: Saturday, April 24 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. Sunday, April 25 from 2 p.m. - 3 p.m. and 5 p.m. - 6 p.m. (All times are Pacific/ Los Angeles.) *Where: Find the Marceline guild on docks of Tortuga and Port Royal. *The Details: You'll know the Marceline guild by the flaming skull logo above their heads. El Patron's Weapons Taken! El Patron's Lost Weapons Taken! April 15, 2010 Shrouded in fog, Raven's Cove is an ancient outpost of sand, mystery, and danger. Hidden from human eyes until now and home to El Patron's Lost Weapons - Raven Cove houses the most powerful stockpile of weapons ever known! Jolly Roger wanted these weapons badly ... so did the EITC Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. But Beckett double-crossed Jolly to get the weapons for himself. When Jolly Roger found out, he vowed revenge. Their forces met on Raven's Cove and fought ferociously. Witnessing the epic battle was the Marceline Guild. They watched the formidable foes fight for two days - ending in a draw, but leaving the island in shambles. Both sides walked away with a hefty share of the enchanted weapons. Now they can be found all over the Caribbean, carried by EITC forces, the Undead, and some were even sold to the Navy. Defeating your enemies is the fastest way to get your hands on these powerful weapons. But the question remains - what's the fate of Raven's Cove? Can it recover from such devastation? Release Notes - April 15, 2010 New Features: *El Patron's Lost Weapons have been found! *Hundreds of new weapon items can now be discovered in-game. *Enemies and ships drop loot containers, which contain a variety of treasure. *Sailing Items (Sea Charms) can be found in loot containers, which can help improve your sailing skills. *New skills can be found on some of these new weapons. These skills can only be used when the weapons are being used. There are also two new types of skills: : '''Break Attacks : Powerful special attacks that can be used when you are in a tough battle. These skills only recharge when you take damage. Completing a Combo Attack also helps recharge a Break Attack. : Defense Skills : These skills protect the player by automatically blocking incoming attacks. Defense skills recharge normally and cannot be triggered manually by the player. *Pirates now have 4 Weapon Slots, so you can choose which weapons you have equipped. *Pirates now have 1 Sailing Item Slot, which gives the pirate bonuses while sailing or using cannons. *Some new items are also available in stores for purchase. *Pirates can now change their clothes, tattoos and jewelry without having to visit stores. Savvy Swashbucklers Thar be no finer collection of rascals, knaves and scoundrels than the Pirates sailing our Caribbean! Whether it be beating back Jolly Roger's invasions or evading Beckett's EITC forces, all you Pirates have shown extraordinary skill by combining your individual strengths in defending the Caribbean against our evil foes. We want to recognize the Pirates who always lend a helping hand, and demonstrate great courage and outstanding wit in the face of any ferocious challenge the Caribbean has to offer. If you know a Pirate (even it be yerself!) with a stout heart and able mind who never shies away from danger and upholds the Pirates Code, let us know by voting for them! Whoever gets the most votes will be recognized as being the savviest Pirate in the Caribbean - a true Savvy Swashbuckler! Sending us your votes is simple. E-mail us at memberservices@piratesonline.com. with the subject line, "Savvy Swashbucklers" and include the following information: *Name and level of the Pirate you are voting for *The Guild the Pirate belongs to *Reason why you think this Pirate deserves to win. Are they wittier than Jack Sparrow himself? Do they go out of their way to help others the same way Will Turner would? Does this Pirate show no fear in the face of Jolly Roger's invasions? Are their jokes the talk of the tavern? Tell us their tale! *Which island can we find this Pirate on if we want to go sailing with them The voting runs from April 9th - 30th. All entries will only be accepted through e-mail so make sure you are sending your votes to memberservices@piratesonline.com. with the subject line, "Savvy Swashbucklers". Help us is giving a mighty "Yo, Ho, Ho!" salute to the fine Pirates in the Caribbean and start sending in those votes! Shamus O'Malley's Gold March 16, 2010 Shamus O'Malley, the GM, is one happy Pirate! And he's happiest when it comes to all things Irish -- like St. Patrick's Day (March 17), shamrocks, and the color green, of course. No doubt you've seen his mischievous handiwork around the Caribbean -- the green seas? That was one of his pranks. But now he's up to something that makes him either daft or generous. He's giving away gold! That's right. Just approach Shamus during his visits to the islands and ask for the gold. The only catch is ... you have to find him. Shamus hides like a leprechaun at times or he could be out, wandering about town in plain sight. But when you see Shamus, just ask politely, and he'll give you some of his gold. This is Shamus O'Malley's way of celebrating St. Patrick's Day. How to use the Shamus code for gold: #Hit "Enter" to open the chat window. #Type /code in the chat window followed by the code Shamus gives you. (Example: /code 1234567891234567) #Hit "Enter" again to redeem #If done correctly, you'll see a notice appear that the code has been redeemed successfully and your gold amount will increase. The EITC Expedition Fleet has launched March 11, 2010 Calling all hearty Pirates! Now is the time to join in the battle. The meddling mercenaries of the East India Trading Company have learned the location of ... El Patron's Lost Weapons! Jolly Roger had been working with Lord Beckett, the EITC Commander, to find and share the weapons but Beckett double-crossed Jolly! Lord Beckett had Jolly Roger invade Padres when the crafty Commander knew all along the weapons were not there. Now while Jolly continues to invade the islands in his search, Beckett is already sending his impressive and powerful Expedition Fleets to the uncharted island of Raven Cove -- the true location of the legendary El Patron's Lost Weapons. Gather your courage, Pirates! Crew up with your mates, and set sail for a royal battle to sink this forceful fleet before it reaches Raven Cove. EITC Sea Offensive! March 04, 2010 Look on the horizon, mate! If you see EITC ships that are thick as flies, you're not imagining it! The EITC have doubled their patrols and are hunting for something rare and powerful ... El Patron's Lost Weapons. Beckett's spies are scrambling to find out where these mythical weapons are hidden since they did not turn up on Padres. Extra EITC ships are swarming the waters and turning over every rock and crab to find them first! Why? Because legend has it that whoever controls these weapons, rules the Caribbean. Gather your guilds, crew up with old and new friends to stop the East India Trading Company from becoming the most powerful force in the islands! Look for the Pirate GMs to join the battle as well. The GMs will be crewing up at the Tortuga Docks and heading out to sink EITC ships at the following times: *Friday, March 5: 2:00 - 3:00PM *Saturday, March 6: 2:00 - 3:00PM & 4:30 - 5:30PM *Sunday, March 7: 12:00 - 1:00PM & 2:00 - 3:00PM All times Pacific/Los Angeles Join us for the fun and mayhem. And never - repeat never - let Beckett get the upper hand, or the Caribbean will be lost forever. Emerald Green Seas? Is It a Sign? March 02, 2010 Some say it's a sign -- a bad omen of things to come. But truth be told, it's the mischief of that charming rouge, Shamus O'Malley. He so loves his native Ireland and the color green, that instead of letting the barrels of green dye get shipped to ports around the world, he did something ... shameless! O'Malley stole onto the EITC cargo ships at night carrying the valuable dye and dumped it overboard. Of course, he kept some dye to hand out to the local merchants so Pirates like yourself could get a fine looking green hairdo to help celebrate - St. Patrick's Day! The Irish GM, Shamus O'Malley, leads the celebration of his patron saint on Wednesday, March 17. Shamus will be giving away gold to Pirates all day ...so tell all your mates and Guild members to enjoy the celebration! Release Notes - February 25, 2010 New Features: *New Casa de Muertos Quest (El Patron's Lost Weapons) on Padres del Fuego starting February 26 *Expedition Fleets Set Sail - starting March 11, search for and sink elusive EITC and Royal Navy Ship of the Line fleets *Added the ability to ignore all Guild Invites *Pirates will no longer become Groggy after being revived. They only become Groggy when they are sent to jail *Reduced the amount of damage cannonballs deal to player masts and sails *The sun and stars now have the correct orientation across islands Fixes: *Fixed additional AI crashes *Removed the /bounce emote *Fixed typos and grammar erros in various quests Beware: The Casa de Muertos Guild Is Back February 18, 2010 When Jolly Roger needs something done quietly, he turns to the Casa de Muertos Guild. But, who are these men? No one knows for sure but this we do know this... they're a bad lot. The Guild has come to find out what the townsfolk and pirates know about the location of a mythical stockpile of power weapons. Some say these weapons only exist in the minds of grog-filled pirates. Others believe they are real and whoever gets their hands on them will rule the Caribbean. The presence of the Guild is an ominous sign, so pirate GMs will be there to keep an eye on them. If you dare to work with this clan - beware, they may talk nice, but they are vile... What: Keep an eye out for the Casa de Muertos Guild. What are they up to? When: All times Pacific/Los Angeles. *Friday, Feb 19 - 2:00 to 3:00PM *Saturday, Feb 20 - 2:00 to 3:00PM and 4:30-5:30PM *Sunday, Feb 21 - 12:00 to 1:00PM and 2:00 to 3:00PM Where: Near the Gypsy, Romany Bev on Padres del Fuego Beware the Powder Keg Runners! February 04, 2010 Beware Pirates! That evil monster Jolly Roger has a new breed of servant. These dangerous undead soldiers storm the beaches carrying POWDER KEGS on their shoulders. DO NOT, we repeat DO NOT try to stop them on your own! Jolly calls these servants: Powder Keg Runners. Don't be foolish, unless you want to be defeated - stay away! The Pirate Brethren Court advises that you not try to fight them alone. They also caution Pirates to keep a safe distance from them. Fighting these Powder Keg Runners using a Cutlass or Dagger is useless. Instead use your heads mates, better yet, use your Pistols, Grenades, or Voodoo Staffs. Inexperienced Pirates should probably avoid them all together. Properly warned ye be! Pirates Online Nominated for BEST MMORPG of 2009! January 27, 2010 Pirates Online has been nominated for a Beckett Massive Online Gamer 2009 Reader's Choice Award under the category "Best Kid-friendly/All Ages MMO of 2009". The team at Pirates Online would like to thank all of you for your support in helping us make the game the best it has ever been. Voting is open until February 28, 2010 and the results will be featured in Issue #25 of Massive Online Gamer! If you love Pirates Online, please take a moment and vote for us at Massive Online Gamer Click SURVEY to be taken directly to the survey Thank you for playing Pirates Online! Be the Kraken! Unlimited Access Players - Get a Free Game ''' As a special gift to all Unlimited Access Members, the crew here at Pirates Online is giving you a free downloadable game - get '''Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken for a limited time! Not an Unlimited Access Member? Then sign up for Unlimited Access now until January 31, 2010, and receive Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken as a gift. Play as the Kraken in this exciting adventure game. Beat the game and you'll get an exclusive reward that can be used in Pirates Online. As an Unlimited Access Member experience all the Caribbean has to offer, like access to bigger ships and better weapons! Please Note: Qualifying players will receive a code to redeem Pirates of the Caribbean: Call of the Kraken approximately one week after January 31, 2010. You must be an Unlimited Access Member as of January 31, 2010 in order to be eligible for this offer. Play in Your Web Browser! Pirates Online has made it easier for you to enjoy the game you love. Now you can play Pirates of the Caribbean Online directly from PiratesOnline.com. It's quick and easy to do, just follow the steps below: #Click the PLAY button in the upper left hand corner of the PiratesOnline.com website. #Log in using your account information you use to play the game. #Follow the onscreen instructions. #The game will start downloading automatically. Depending on your internet connection, this may take a few minutes, please be patient during this process. This new feature allows you to play Pirates Online using a web browser like Internet Explorer or Mozilla Firefox. If you have questions, please visit the Frequently Asked Questions about this new feature. Known Issue: The web site may crash if you refresh the page while Downloading the game from the web site. We are working on this issue. Category:Game Play